


Don't Fade From My Sight

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Iron Dragon's Charms 2020, Loosing A Metal Limb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When Qrow brings James and Clover to Patch to relax for a bit, he isn't surprised that they all become closer. To give them space, he decides to learn how to use his new upgrades to Harbinger. At least, until things go wrong and they have to set everything straight.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045344
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	Don't Fade From My Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: **Training/Massage**

Qrow threw Harbinger, waiting for it to fly out before he activated the gravity dust in his ring. It had been Maria’s idea, based on her old weapon, and she’d taught him a few tricks to practice for mastering it. After launching Amity and pulling their allies together, they’d been ready for Salem when she came. At least as ready as they ever could have been. Enough to send the witch-grimm running back to her own territory to recover. At least she was down two pawns, with Watts safely locked away and awaiting execution and Callows killed in an escape attempt. She’d be back before long though. They all knew it. Which was why they were taking the chance to rest and recover while they could. For the kids, that meant travelling around to check on friends and family around Remnant. For Qrow, that meant dragging James and his boyfriend (and Qrow’s friend and Atlas mission partner) Clover to Patch.

The two Atlesians could do with the relaxing quiet that came with island life and he suspected Tai would welcome the company.

Just as he’d thought, the blond had welcomed all the men to stay after the kids had taken off. Tai and Clover had gotten along incredibly well, both of them prone to making jokes and puns, which didn’t surprise Qrow or James in the least. Last Qrow knew the two had planned to go fishing for a bit and James was reading a novel he hadn’t had time for. So far the time spent in Patch was doing good for all three of them. Tai was smiling and laughing more than he had in years. The tension had seeped out of Clover’s body. James’s shoulders were no longer hunched with the burden he carried and the shadows under his eyes were fading away. The peace that surrounded them was palpable and Qrow smiled at that. He’d made a lot of mistakes in his past but this at least had been the right choice.

Qrow had opted to slip out on his own that morning and work with all the new upgrades so he would be prepared for the next battle that came their way. It was tiring but also calming to run through all his old routines, figuring out ways to use them in conjunction with the upgrades that had been installed. It was also reassuring to try all the new tricks until he’d mastered them so he wouldn’t fumble in a fight that actually mattered. It was dangerous enough for him to be on a battlefield as it was. He really didn’t need to fuck things up even more by being a novice with his own weapon.

By the time Qrow felt like he’d done enough for the day, the shadows were already starting to lengthen in the setting sun. He hadn’t been planning to stay out so late but then he had a habit of losing track of time when he was focused on something. Besides, he’d noticed the three men slowly getting closer to each other the longer they were on the island and he didn’t want to get in the way. He was good at staying out of the way. He’d gotten plenty of practice back at Beacon when Summer and Tai had chosen to pursue Raven. Not that he was bitter about it. He’d understood why they’d want her over him back then just like he understood why James and Clover would want Taiyang now. He didn’t take it personally, no matter how much it hurt, but that didn’t mean he wanted to watch either. 

It was after dinner, after he’d stepped outside for some fresh air and a quick flight to stretch his wings, that he noticed the three men retiring together up the stairs.

Qrow had known it would happen of course. He’d seen the way hands trailed, the way eyes lingered. He’d listened to the innuendos and watched the slow smirks. He’d known, but he’d stayed silent. Spies were meant to gather information without being heard, without being seen. They were meant to blend into the background, to be invisible. They were meant to not exist. So unless he was needed, that was what Qrow would do. Let the men come together. Let them have their happiness while they could. He would be there when they needed him, when they wished to simply _be_. And when they wanted more, when they wanted to be together, well, he’d find somewhere else to go, something else to do.

He could take the time to clear the island of grimm. That way the men could continue in peace undisturbed by any evil without having to worry about him being around. 

He circled back around, riding the currents back to the cabin after he decided he’d been out long enough for the men to wear themselves out. The house was blessedly silent when he crept inside, slipping up into his room through the shadows and trying to ignore the fact that the door to the guest bedroom was open. Qrow changed quietly, curling into bed under the blankets while trying to forget just how empty the room, the bed, felt when he was all alone in it.

~*~

James frowned as Qrow vanished into the forest again before any of them could stop him. He’d wanted to ask if everything was alright, if Qrow needed something, needed _anything_ from them. The shapeshifter had been drifting away from them since they’d gotten to Patch and James was trying desperately to figure out ways to pull him back. He’d come up empty though and with every day that passed they worried more. Despite everything Qrow seemed less substantial now than ever, like he was fading away right in front of them. James was honestly beginning to fear that the next time he reached out to touch the hunter his hand would pass right through him as if he were a ghost. And he wasn’t the only one to be afraid of that reality.

Clover had spent a good deal of his time with Tai just keeping the seemingly cheerful blond from breaking down. Qrow was the one thing he had left, the only thing he’d been able to keep, to hold onto, through everything. Qrow was the anchor he had through every storm that came his way. For him to feel like he was losing Qrow _now_ after everything… Tai wasn’t sure how to cope with that. James wished they could do more to help, but the only thing they could really do was find a way to help Qrow. To make him real, solid, again. To make him something they could hold onto. 

The Atlesian turned when he heard movement behind him, watching as Taiyang sank into the cushions of his couch. Clover brushed his fingertips over the brawler’s side and back as he walked past him, pausing to place a kiss to James’s lips before exiting the home. James saw him go into the trees, seeking Qrow out. Out of all of them, Clover would likely have the best chance of stumbling across wherever the lithe man decided to go for the day. He trusted Clover to bring Qrow back to them so he turned his attention to their lover, collapsed on the couch. Bending down to place a kiss to the man’s temple, he went to make something for them to drink. Hopefully he could cheer Tai up before Clover returned. Preferably with Qrow in tow.

~*~

Clover followed the faint pull on his aura, trusting the sense to tell him where Qrow had gone. The two of them had spent a good deal of time in Atlas working together, syncing their semblances. Luck was a relative thing after all. What was good luck for one person could be bad luck for everyone around them. They hadn’t really noticed it at first, that their auras were linking, that they could feel it when the other was near or when they took a blow. When they did realize what was going on Qrow had begged Clover not to say anything. He didn’t want to be a lab rat, didn’t want to be poked and prodded and asked questions he didn’t know the answers to. Clover didn’t believe James would have allowed it to happen but he’d respected Qrow’s wishes. 

Even now, James didn’t know because he didn’t have Qrow’s consent to share. He hoped he could gain it soon. He hated keeping secrets from his boyfriend. Especially something that was as significant as this was. But before that, before he could even think of it, he needed to make sure Qrow was going to be okay. The man looked better than he had before. Still pale (Clover thought he’d always be that way) but no longer sallow. Think but not sickly so. He’d stopped shaking and was actually able to keep the things he ate down. He was remembering to drink water and his mood had stabilized, his attention was focused again. He may never be rid of the cravings but every other symptom of withdrawal had seemed to be behind him now. 

And yet…

And yet Clover was more worried now than he had been when Qrow was a slim, shivering form pressed against him in the back of a stuck supply truck struggling to drink water and keep down the rations he’d eaten. At least back then he’d been there with him. Now, it felt like his mind was always gone. Out in the skies and the forests. Anywhere but with them where they wanted him to be. The difference was disconcerting. As upsetting and frightening as a solar eclipse that shouldn’t be happening. It wasn’t the end of the world but it felt like the end of _their_ world everytime Qrow went into the forest. Every night he flew into the sky. Because every time he walked away, they feared he wouldn’t come back. 

When teal eyes finally locked onto the form he was seeking, he breathed a sigh of relief. Qrow was alive, was fine but he frowned to see that the man was _training_ during a time they were _supposed to be resting_. He huffed out an annoyed breath, mumbling to himself about how Qrow was nearly as bad as James. Actually, he was probably worse than James. James was actually relaxing right now. Qrow wasn’t. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Clover walked out into the clearing and crossed his arms, waiting for Qrow to acknowledge him.

Qrow continued on his practice routine, ignoring his observer in the hopes that the younger man would take the hint and go back to the cabin. When he was finally done, he wasn’t surprised that Clover was still there waiting for him. He rolled his shoulders, placing Harbinger on his back and he walked over. 

“What’s up, shamrock?” Qrow felt a twinge in his neck and tipped his head to the side, trying to stretch the muscle out so it would stop. He’d have to shower later, the hot water might help.

“Just wondering exactly how training counts as relaxing.” Clover noticed the tightness of his partner’s neck, the tenseness of his shoulders. 

Qrow shrugged his shoulder, not wanting to explain his thoughts or reasons. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Clover or that he didn’t think Clover would understand, he just didn’t want to drag the other man down with him. Clover was _happy_ and he deserved to stay that way. He was also stubborn so the best Qrow could do was deflect as best he was allowed. “Keeps me calm. Close enough, right?”

Clover’s lips pursed as Qrow breezed past him, cape flowing after the slender body. He wanted to argue, point out the difference between the two, but Qrow was on his way back to the cabin and that was good enough for now. While walking behind his friend he shot a quick message to James about what he’d learned before he tucked his scroll away. At least the wind was blowing so he could appreciate the view on the way.

~*~

Qrow refused to meet anyone’s eyes when he entered the home, knowing full well that Clover would have already told on him. He passed by the two men in the living room, noticing in his peripheral that Tai had been laying with his head in James’s lap while James ran his fingers through the blond locks. He pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge but when he went to get a glass from the cabinet, the door fell off the hinges in his hand. He ducked his head. Quietly setting the door to the side and heard Tai getting up behind him. The blond would have no trouble fixing it, he’d certainly cause more collateral damage to the house in the past, but it never made him feel any less guilty. Especially when the door cracked and split in half.

Qrow felt the shift when Tai changed his course, going outside to the shed for wood with James following him. Clover took the broken door and went out front with it. Qrow hovered at the back door, not sure what he could do to help as Tai and James pulled wood and tools out of the shed, the blond cheerfully explaining everything he had. The man had gotten quite good at carpentry over the years repairing everything Qrow broke. James seemed interested in the knowledge Tai had to share, watching closely as the younger man went through the motions of making another door for the cabinet. 

Qrow had glanced away, letting their voices fade into the background, watching the forest for any threat that might somehow reach them. He should have known that the greatest danger wasn’t out there. It was him. But he wasn’t paying attention to their work, so he missed it when the rack of tools swayed. Didn’t look over until the sound of splitting wood made him whip his head around in time to see it all come crashing down, in time to see James shove Tai out of the way, in time to see James go down. He felt empty, hollow, as he saw one of his dearest friends trapped beneath the weight of the structure, the pressure crushing his arm flat. He had only enough sense in his mind to be grateful that it was the metal arm before the guilt crashed over him.

It was his fault.

He was the reason they were out at the shed.

He was the reason the rack had fallen.

He was the reason for everything that had gone wrong since they came to Patch.

He heard a voice behind him, felt a hand come down on his shoulder, and jerked away. Spinning to see a concerned Clover reaching out to him. He stumbled back, staying out of reach, trying to keep them safe from the greatest danger in their lives. Trying to keep them safe _from him_. He saw Tai lifting the rack so James could get free, tearing off his sleeve to disconnect the damaged arm. Qrow’s eyes followed the mangled metal as it dropped, flicked back up to the empty socket. His fault. All of it was his fault…

~*~

James took Tai’s offered hand, lurching up to his feet. He felt a bit off balance without his arm but thankfully the emergency release meant that the sensors were shut down so he felt no pain. He’d need to send for another to be delivered quickly though. James hated to be down one arm when he needed them to keep up with both his lovers. He was ready to say something to that effect to Tai as a way to let the blond know he was fine when Clover’s concerned voice caught his attention. Caught Tai’s attention. 

Qrow was white, bloodless, his eyes wide. His hands were trembling and a fine sheen of sweat covered him. It took a heartbeat, just one, for James to figure out what was flying through Qrow’s head. It was too long. The lithe hunter had already shifted, flying up high and away, beyond their earthbound reach. He met Clover’s aching eyes before he turned to Tai, the blond staring blankly at the sky where his friend, his former partner, his _anchor_ had disappeared. There was a fine tremor building in the broad form and James stepped closer just as the brawler's legs gave out, as he gasped in the air he couldn’t feel, releasing it in an agonized howl. Clover joined him, wrapping both arms around the grieving man. 

Both of them knew. 

This was not like any other time Qrow had left. This time it was more. Qrow had watched James lose his arm and he blamed himself for it. Qrow had seen the three of them together. This time Qrow had flown away believing Tai would be fine because he had both of them. This time, Qrow wouldn’t come back because he’d convinced himself that they were safer, happier, without him. And he had no idea how wrong he was. Had no idea how much his leaving hurt his oldest friend. They had to find him. Had to tell him. Convince him somehow. But first…

They had to take care of Tai.

~*~

Clover looked over from where he was in the kitchen door, alternating between watching James as he finished repairing the cabinet to help adjust to the new arm, and Tai who was still sitting at the window, watching the sky like he had been since Qrow left. It hurt to see their newest boyfriend so forlorn. To see him aching for something he never should have lost. James had the airships and officers of the military on alert to an extent. At least enough to report if Qrow was spotted. But the three of them knew it was unlikely. With the ability to fly, Qrow could have gone anywhere in the week since he’d left. 

But he hadn’t.

Clover could feel it. His aura tugging incessantly at him to the east, pulling him towards the only other aura he’d so fully resonated with. Qrow was still on the island. Not even very far from them by the feel of it. But far enough away that he at least felt like he wasn’t a threat to anyone. Which left the Captain with a decision to be made. 

He’d kept their secret because Qrow hadn’t wanted it to be known, but now…

Now James was bearing a weight greater than all of Remnant, feeling responsible for Qrow running off. Blaming himself because if he’d faster, if he’d paid better attention, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt and the shifter wouldn’t have left them. 

And Tai…

Tai was in mourning for someone who he shouldn’t have to mourn. For a friend that should be there with them. For a lover he’d never had because of fear. Fear that Qrow would run if he tried to get too close. Fear that Qrow would leave and never come back like Raven, or worse, like Summer.

And Clover. Clover could help fix it. He could lead them to Qrow. He could take away the blame and the guilt and the fear if he just told them. If they could catch Qrow tell him the truth, that they loved him, that they never blamed him, that every little thing didn’t matter to them as much as having him close did, then he could fix all of it.

~*~

Qrow collapsed into his nest, Harbinger propped against the wall next to him. His home, the one that was all his, was small. One large room with a tiny fridge and freezer next to a stove and microwave with a little counter between them and a sink above the little fridge and freezer. The rest of the room was what counted as the living room or dinning room, or family room or whatever you wanted to call it. His bedroom was barely big enough for a bed, which is why he had thrown pillows and blankets on the floor and called it done. The closet was big enough to hold a few changes of clothes and that was it. The bathroom had the toilet and a shower. Next to that was the washer and dryer machine, one stacked on the other. It was small but he didn’t need it for much, so it worked. 

What mattered most to him was that the home was hidden up in the branches of a tree with the steps disguised from casual observers.

He never used them himself, preferring to fly up to his home, but he’d left the steps on the off chance that he ever brought anyone else with him. It hadn’t happened yet, and he’d had the home since before Yang was born, so he highly doubted he’d ever bring anyone here. It was even less likely now that he…

He cut the thought off, the memory of James’s crushed arm, of the empty metal socket, haunting his mind. He needed to sleep at least for a couple hours if he was planning to go out grimm hunting again. By the time he was done, his friends should have no reason to be bothered by the dark creatures. There would be none left to bother them. Then he could fly far enough away that his semblance couldn’t bother them either.

~*~

Qrow woke to familiar voices floating over him, quaking fingers tracing his jaw, his lips. He felt the calloused fingers trace a bruise on his arm before strong arms slid under him, lifting him up and rousing him into opening his eyes. Sparkling blue glistened down at him, wet with unshed tears, and he clumsily lifted a hand to cup the strong jaw. The way Tai was looking at him was familiar, though it had never been aimed at him before. It was the look Tai had when he was looking at something precious to him, something he treasured, something he _loved_. It was not a look he’d ever given to Qrow before, though he’d dreamed of receiving it in the past. It didn’t surprise him that he’d have the dream though as other voices registered, he realized Tai was not the only one in his dream. 

That was no surprise either. Not when he’d fallen for James years ago, despite arguing constantly with the stubborn asshole. Not when he’d fallen for Clover shortly after meeting the cocky bastard. 

Tai was carrying him to his door, Clover following behind with Harbinger while James held it open with his metal hand. Qrow decided that this was a nice dream. Peaceful. This was one that would leave him rested enough to finish the hunt he had started. He closed his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth Tai excluded, and let his mind drift. Let the dream play out however it wanted. He’d deal with the heartbreak of waking up alone in his little treehouse when the time came. For now, he was happy to be held by his oldest friend, curled on the man’s lap while they drove ( _why were they driving?_ ) the rocking motion of the vehicle soothing. The softly trembling touch tracing over his features again. He hummed in pleasure when they slid into his hair, petting him and smiled when he felt lips pressed to his forehead before his mind went blank again.

~*~

When Qrow blinked his eyes open, the first thing he registered was that he was no longer in his nest. There were arms tight around his waist, holding him captive in a bed that was vaguely familiar. It took him several long moments of staring at the lamp on the bedside table to recognize where he was. He hadn’t before because he’d never seen things from this angle before. This was his first time waking up in Taiyang’s bed. A quick look down and he saw the tanned hands he remembered training with, fighting besides, holding onto him as if Tai’s life depended on it. 

He felt panic because he couldn’t be here, _he couldn’t be here, someone would be hurt if he stayed,_ but the door opened and Clover walked in with a tray, James following behind. He had both arms, Qrow’s mind latching onto the detail as a way to distract from the way the tee shirt he wore was stretched over his chest. 

“Oh, hey!” Clover smiled softly, keeping his voice low since Tai was still sleeping. “We brought food!” The brunette pulled a piece of the blueberry muffin off and held it against Qrow’s lips.

Qrow flicked his eyes between the two men, hesitantly opening his mouth to take the bite he was offered. James smiled while he chewed, looking more pleased than Qrow thought he should considering his long-time boyfriend was hand feeding another man they weren’t dating right in front of him. Then the oldest man leaned over them, brushing his hand across Tai’s jaw to wake him. He felt it when his friend came to, the arms around him tightening considerably. Tai shook behind him, pressing his forehead to the back of Qrow’s neck. The lithe man was uncertain for only a moment, long enough to feel the tears against his skin, long enough for the first sob to shake the powerful body behind him. That was all it took for him to twist in the strong arms, wrapping his own around broad shoulders to pull Tai as close as he could. Whatever was going on, however they’d found him and brought him back (Clover probably), none of it mattered. Not when Tai was hurting this deeply. Not when he could help ease his suffering. He didn’t know how to make it go away, not when he didn’t know the cause, but he could be here for Tai and pray that was enough.

~*~

James watched Qrow run his fingers through Tai’s hair, still trying to comfort the man. They had relocated to the living room, though Tai had refused to let Qrow go. The shapeshifter hadn’t fought to get free, more concerned with helping his friend calm down, and for that he was grateful. But now they needed to talk to Qrow, make him understand just how much he meant to them. Qrow looked up at him when he came into the room, setting the glasses he carried down on the table. Tai’s head was still pressed against his collarbone and he had no idea when that man was going to come up, which meant James and Clover were going to be his best bet at getting information. And Clover was in the kitchen cleaning up.

“I’m sure you’ve figured out that Clover led us to you.” Deep cobalt saw Qrow swallow nervously and later, he’d soothe the fears that came with that knowledge but first he had to say something else. “Qrow, you can’t… we can’t…” He stopped, closing his eyes against the confusion building on the delicate face. Pulling his thoughts together he opened his eyes to meet soft red, trying again. “We love you Qrow. As much as we love each other. In the same way we love each other. We can’t stand to lose you. If…” It was James’s turn to swallow nervously. “If you don’t feel the same way, or if you aren’t comfortable with any of this, then just say so. We’ll go on as we have been, we won’t ask for more than you can give but _**please**_... Don’t leave us like that again.”

“I…” Qrow stared at James with wide eyes, body tense as he felt Tai pull him in closer. He didn’t even know what to say, what to think, what to _feel_. He’d spent so much of his time believing no one would want him, not to keep anyways, that learning all three… It was too much. He felt dizzy.

“Take some time. Think things over.” Tai’s voice wavered, his breath hot where it ghosted down Qrow’s chest, eliciting a flush on alabaster cheeks. “Just do it _here_ so I know you’re safe.”

“I…” Qrow dropped his hand to where Tai’s was at his waist, squeezing it. “I promise to stay and think it through.”

Tai drew in a shuddering breath, releasing his friend to look him in the eyes. He knew Qrow, knew how much a promise meant to him. If Qrow promised to stay then he would stay. Tai could live with that. Even if Qrow refused them, he could live with it as long as he got to keep his friendship.

~*~

Qrow winced as he caught Harbinger, his shoulder aching. He was surprised that none of the men complained about his training but he also suspected Tai had explained that the routines helped clear his mind so he could think. It had been a few days since their confession and he’d started to notice things he’d been overlooking before. The way they would start to reach out for him, only to change direction and do something else instead. The way they always seemed to be looking away when he looked over at them. Small things that had been going on the entire time. But now he understood what they really meant. What the actual reason behind them was. 

They hadn’t brought it up again. Allowing him all the time and space he needed to make up his mind. If it had been any _one_ of them, the answer would be easy. It wasn’t one though. It was three and _that_ was a lot for his mind to wrap around. He had finally made a decision though. He loved all three of them and despite all logic, they all loved him. There was no reason to say no. He just had to make sure he didn’t panic or fly off if he got overwhelmed by them. He’d have to get used to it anyways. He could do it.

Clover was alone inside, James and Tai having gone out shopping earlier. He smiled at the younger man, dropping into the seat next to him and curling into his side shyly. Teal eyes held a flurry of confusion for a brief moment before they cleared to reveal wonder, one muscled arm looping around a trim waist to hold him closer. Qrow ducked his head with a please smile, thinking that things might be easier than he thought. The two of them stayed close, watching the shows that came on until Qrow stretched out his legs and a muscle twinged wrong. 

“You okay?”

“Yea. Just, muscles.” Qrow heard Clover hum thoughtfully before he was lifted up and carried up to his room. “Wha-!?”

“Just relax and let me take care of you, okay? You’ve been tense since we got here and I know the best way to fix that…’

Qrow arched a brow nervously when he was set on his bed, wondering exactly what the other was up to… 

~*~

Clover bit his lip and he ran his hands down the alabaster back, holding his body up and away from the one below him. The sound Qrow made as he worked the knots lose were going to haunt him for a _long_ time but he knew not to actually act on any of those thoughts. Not yet. Not for a while. Qrow was nowhere near ready for that. So Clover focused on loosening the tight muscles of the lithe body, of relaxing the only one who hadn’t relaxed since they got to Patch. He’d heard James and Tai come home not long ago, knew both the men had peeked into the room to see what was going on when Qrow had moaned under him, but neither had interrupted. 

By the time he’d gotten Qrow’s full body lose, the smaller man had started to doze off. He pressed a quick kiss to a bare shoulder, practically skipping downstairs to tell the others the good news of Qrow’s monumental decision. They’d have to be careful with the hunter, keep an eye out for when it became too much, but they could do it. They could be with him and take care of him and _love him_ the way they wanted to. Waltzing into the kitchen to find the other two preparing for dinner, he smiled. It was time to tell them. Then, they could all celebrate together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one with the idea for gravity dust in Qrow's weapon. I have seen it at least one other time. I believe it was by mooksie?


End file.
